1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand gloves and, more particularly, to a glove for use during the dispensing of gasoline into a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the recent advent of self-service gasoline stations and the fact that in many states the operation of such stations is now legal, a problem has arisen which is both annoying and potentially dangerous. That is, in handling the gasoline nozzle, it is not uncommon for the operator to get gasoline onto his or her hand and, depending upon the amount of gasoline, the fumes therefrom in the vehicle can become a fire hazard, particularly if the operator attempts to light a cigarette or the like. In addition, the odor of gasoline on the hand stays for a considerable period of time and is even difficult to wash off.
Normal cloth or leather gloves are as bad as or worse than no gloves at all, in that they absorb the gasoline and carry the odor and/or the volatile effect therewith.